


Shimmer

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Watching, body chain, hands free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Link gives Rhett a special show.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Shimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven prompt: hands free

The sight of Link in a body chain is something to behold. That one he wore on the show started it, of course. They've since found some very nice additions. The silver of this one glinting in the low light of their room echoes the silver in his hair perfectly.

His body undulates letting the thing sparkle and shimmer as he grinds down on the toy suctioned to the hardwood floor.

Leaning back, he trails fingertips along the lines of his chain. Too close to resist, his fingers detour to circle and then pinch his left nipple. The moans pouring out of him, head tipped back to the ceiling, are utterly sinful.

Rhett's got himself in his own fist, making an effort to keep pace with Link. "You're so pretty, baby. Gonna let me see you come? You can do it without touching yourself, I know you can."

A frenzied tone overtakes and he's losing the tenuous finesse of his motions. He squirms, body tense as the angle lines up just like he likes it. His head falls back again with a lone word, a breathless invocation to any who may hear, "Fuck." A brutal tweak to his nipple and he shatters though the cracked ice with a shrill, gasping cry. His entire being jolts, wave after wave shoving him farther beneath the water's jagged surface.

He looks a wreck, quivering and spent, sweat slick skin shining with metal accents. Rhett fucks his own fist, rapidly following Link down. By the time he's slumping, sides heaving, Link's crawled to sit at his feet, rest his head against his thigh. Deceitfully innocent pink tongue flicks, catching up a stray spatter of musky, salty white.

Rhett pets his wild locks, soft scalp scratches in exchange for his low, hum of contentment.


End file.
